The Detective Wanted Daughter
by kie1993
Summary: A year after has passed since Abby was found with her being in the custody of Mycroft and not wanted to be close to John or Sherlock what happens when she brought into another game by Moriarty will she survive this time. Sequel to The Detective Unwanted Daughter .
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Abby was living with Mycroft. A year since her time with Morarity. A year since she stopped talking and Abby had changes allot in her appearance her once long dark hair that reached the middle of her back now was cut to her shoulders and layered after an month in the care of Mycroft her eye site started to blur and she was had to have lenses Mycroft was angry that the doctors missed it in there scans he tried to get Abby to wear contacts but she chose to wear glasses they were thick black framed.

Sherlock and John couldn't seem to get through to her when they turned up on a visiting day Abby was very tense and didn't seem happy that they were there, but the biggest problem accrued when Abby was supposed to stay at baker street for an hour but she refused to walk in her breathing became heaver tears were falling down her cheeks her whole body was shaking, Sherlock and John had to meet her at Mycroft's or a neutral place he broke John that she was so scared so broken.

There were a few times when Abby almost talked but nothing her therapist was tell the men that she was shocked and probable scared about what was going to happen next, that she was scared of going to baker street as that was the place she was taken. John and Sherlock were always trying to get through to her but nothing did.

Xxx

Abby sat on her bed she was pulling on her black boots she decide that she was going out to a little bit of a walk to clear her head as thoughts were racing threw her, she kept telling herself this is the day I'll talk but then she couldn't. Abby stood up and but her red coat she grabbed her bag and started to head out.

"Abby have you got your phone" Mycroft asked her Abby nodded "ok text if you need me remember you have work to at 12" again Abby nodded "It a good thing libraries are a silent area" that got a smile out of Abby.

Abby did manage to get a job in the local library as they didn't care that she couldn't talk, Abby enjoyed it she made sure all the books were in the right place, and the areas were tidy. Abby smiled as she walked into the crisp cool area of London she took a big breath.

Abby started to walk towards town she knew that Mycroft had someone following her to keep her safe, as Abby reached the main little town she went straight to buy a news paper to see if Sherlock was in it she still kept an eye on the blog but more enjoyed the news paper.

Xxx

Sherlock was walking around he had no case for two days and he was itching to have another one, he knew he was heading to his brother he was taking more of his cases just to see Abby. Sherlock stopped in his tracks when he spotted Abby sitting on the bench with a news paper and what looked like a hot chocolate.

"Abby" Sherlock said making the young girl jump.

Abby eyes shot up to Sherlock she let out a shaky breath Sherlock watched her eyes were trained on him.

"Can I sit down" Sherlock asked. Abby nodded Sherlock sat down next to her "so your working in the library still" again Abby nodded. "Speak to me Abby I know you can"

Xxx

Abby loved working in the library it was her place where she could work without anyone making her speak she wanted to but she was so scared of what would happen, and that was she safe even if they haven't heard from Morarity in a year too.

Abby smiled as she watched the people, Abby was placing thee returned books back on the shelf making sure they were all neat and tidy, she had a text of Mycroft tell her that he'd pick her up and they would go out for tea.

"Abby Hun you have a delivery" Mathew her boss said walking over to her with a huge bunch of flowers "Got yourself an admire I'll say"

Abby took the flowers and gave a small smile to Mathew as he watched her look at the red roses and white lily's she then spotted a small card she pulled it off and read it.

_**Miss me my Abby**_

The flowers fell out of her hands and trembled to the floor before she start to panic her breath was coming rapid Mathew watch her he was about to touch her when she stepped back her knees gave way as she fell to the floor.

Mycroft Sherlock and John were soon called to the library saying that Abby was upset from something as all three walked into the small office where Mathew managed to get her too Sherlock took in her shaking form he went to step forwarded when Mycroft beat him to it what shocked all of them when they heard a voice.

"he sent them" the voice was quite and strained.

"Abby" all them said.

"say it again" John said

"he sent them"


	2. Chapter 2

Abby had not said much since Mycroft had taken her home. Sherlock and John want to go to but a look on Mycroft's face told them to stay. Mycroft was watch Abby sleeping her breathing steady he made arrangements to keep her safe even if it meant change her name and relocating her, Mycroft gave Abby a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room.

Abby ground as she heard her phone vibrate she reached out and grabbed the phone she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello" Abby croaked her voice was still sore from not talking.

"Aww my sweetie is talking again, oh I'm so happy now don't hang up listen very closely I'm going to start a game very soon and you're going to play or I can make you never speak again" Moriarty voice rang threw the phone.

The phone line went dead, Abby just looked at the phone she was started to shake she gently got out of bed trying to calm her breathing she made her way along the hall way to Mycroft's room phone still in hand. Mycroft could her someone breathing heavily by his bed he open his eyes to see a very scared looking Abby he sat up and switched on his bedside lamp.

"Abby what's wrong?" Mycroft asked. Abby didn't say anything she just handed him her phone Mycroft took the phone and noticed that Abby had a call of an unknown number. "Was it him" Abby nodded more tears falling down her face.

Xxx

Mycroft left Abby sleeping in her bed he called Sherlock, John and Lestrade over who were all sitting in the dining room, they were discussing what to do if Morarity was back and was still interesting in Abby then they had a problem.

"We move her then take her to our parents" Sherlock said.

"We could brother but do really think that's a good idea" Mycroft said "Daddy did suggest we show her the videos of her time with Morarity to see if she would talk"

"Ok witness protection" Lestrade said.

"No he would get to her before that could happen" John said.

"He won't let any of you hide me" a small voice said all the men turn to see a very tied looking Abby standing there.

"Abby we have to try" John said.

"He wants me to play his game not be part of it"

Mycroft watched Abby she was not making eye contact over John and Sherlock's way he was the same she couldn't look at them in the eye but neither could John he just kept staring at the scares the littered Abby face.

"Abby go and get dressed will discuss it when you're a bit more yourself ok" Mycroft said Abby nodded. As soon as Abby was gone Mycroft turned to John.

"She won't hide, she won't let us" Mycroft told him.

"She wants to play the game" Sherlock said.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was sitting staring at the wall as the men were deciding on what to do with her. Abby wanted to disappear and restart time where it was just her and John but they didn't want her they threw her out they basically handed her over to him. Abby had not forgiven them yet she couldn't she was scared of baker street scared that it would happen all over again.

"I'm playing his game" Abby suddenly said.

"No your not" Sherlock told her.

"He won't stop until I do you know that" Abby told him.

"Will hide you like we said"

"No"

"Yes I'm your Farther you'll listen to me" Sherlock told her.

"No you're not you kept telling me that I wasn't that you didn't want me so you're not my farther" Abby snapped at him "don't start John you told me you weren't my dad either"

"Ok lets calm down" Lestrade said.

"Abby you need to take your meds now" Mycroft said Abby nodded and left "I think it your time to go Sherlock, John"

John just nodded and stood up Sherlock glared at Mycroft before leavening the town house Lestrade was about to stand when Mycroft stopped him.

"Will need you to keep an eye on her"

Xxx

Abby sat in her room she knew Mycroft would do something to stop her from playing his game but she wanted to play she want to beat her fear. Abby phone beeped and she picked it up.

_The game will start in ten days time_

Xxx

**Hi I'm back this is a short chapter more of a filler. The real fun is going to begin soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Abby woke up laying on her bed she couldn't remember going to bed the last thing she remembered was shouting at Mycroft refusing to leave and she was now in her bed she stretched and sat up. Something felt odd her head felt fuzzy like she had been drugged Abby wouldn't put it past Mycroft to drug her he done it before.

Abby wondered down stairs but the whole house felt odd to quite not even Mycroft PA who name always escapes Abby, she looked in each room and started to worry when she couldn't find Mycroft he wouldn't let her leave the house without himself or Lestrade. Abby jumped when her phone rang she quickly picked it up.

"My little Abby our game has began I've taken the ones that care about you, I've taken molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, daddy Sherlock and daddy John oh and one other you have to save too but no name for you" the voice of Morarity said. "you have Seven days to find them all I'll give you a clue to start my sweet girl where they gave me to you" then the line went dead and her phone lit up with a countdown.

Abby knew where she had to go and she wasn't happy she had a hard time passing the place when Mycroft passed by with her or even when she pass where it located. Abby knew she had to go there to save all of them she had to go back to 221B Baker Street where they basically handed her to Morarity just over a year ago.

Abby got out of the Taxi and looked up her whole body was Shook as she walked closer to the door. Abby noticed that the door was ajar she took a deep breath and pushed the door open, Abby let out the breath as she stepped in. Abby managed to get up the Stairs but she was feeling sick memory's that she buried resurfaced she looked around and then spotted a pale pink envelope she picked it up and opened it with shaking hands.

_A little girl loves her cats but can she cope with the big cats_

Abby knew this was about Molly, Molly loved her cats. Abby was pondering where would big cats be then she remembered Molly was petrified of tigers every since she was little and the zoo had new tiger cubs. Abby raced out the door and managed to hail a taxi and get taken to the zoo. Abby ran through fast to get close to the tiger enclose which was closed because of the cubs.

"Oi you can't go in there" A man shouted at Abby.

"There a women in there she was kidnapped and I'm going to save her" Abby shouted back.

Before the man answered a gun shout ran out and the man fell to the floor Abby stood in shock before getting to her senses and ran into the enclose and spotted Molly tied to the tree there were to tigers around Abby smiled at that and ran to collect molly.

"Abby" Molly said.

"It ok I got you it going to be ok"

"Abby before I forget he said to tell you that the next one is hiding in plan site where he works"


	5. Chapter 5

Abby stood in Scotland yard, after making sure Molly was ok she took off running her body screaming under the pressure as she had been running miles. Donavon looked at the young girl as she stood scanning the office around her none of the police officer made a move towards Abby as she scream blue murder as one tried to escort her off.

"Abby what are you doing?" Donavon asked.

"A game he making me play a game and Greg here hidden in plain sight" Abby said while she took off down to the cells.

Donavon followed Abby watching as she was looking on the computers, Abby stopped thinking _hidden in plain sight _Abby then snapped her fingers and took off running towards the morgues. Abby opened the door and stood still she didn't expect to see Morarity standing there.

"Your very cleaver Little Girl but I just want to see you find him and then I'll give you the next clue" Jim said with a curl smile. "well off you go"

Abby started to pull draws open hoping to find Lestrade soon Jim was tattering her as she got each one wrong. Abby turned to him and gave him a glare before walking over to him she gave him a shove so she could get to the rooms behind him.

"Abby, Abby"

"Leave me be please I'm playing your game like you want" Abby screamed at him. As she pulled open another draw she smiled when she saw Lestrade staring back at her tied up and gagged she started to remove the ties.

"very good Abby but I think it time to sleep" Jim said moving closer he grabbed her and placed the needle into her neck "Shh little girl I've hidden uncle somewhere safe but soon it will get wet think about your child hood where did he take you"

Abby felt herself fall to the floor the drug taking over her body. Jim smiled as he watched the girl sleep he turned to the Deceive and gave him a smile before walking out leavening the two alone. Lestrade managed to get the last of his ties off he moved to sit beside Abby waiting for her to wake he sighed this was going to get harder and harder for her.

Xxx

When Abby woke up she went to take off again but Lestrade stopped her pulling her back to him she just gave him a glare and he just sighed he pulled her in for a hug he then let her go telling to call him if she needed anything to help her.

Xxx

Abby soon found herself running down Briton pier. Briton was the one place her and Mycroft shared allot the one place they could just ne their self's and have fun. Mycroft always took Abby to the pier when John had a bad and more when she did.

Abby ignored people shouting at her as she ran past she knew where because people where talking about the car that was hanging over the edge she was about there when she was grabbed and pushed back Abby landed hard onto the ground she looked up to see a police officer.

"let me threw please that's my uncle car"

"Well then sweetie you need to stand over there and we see if your uncle is in the car"

Gunshots rang out and everyone duck including Abby soon there were screams as people were lying covered in blood Abby got up and towards the car that was hanging on to the edge she spotted Mycroft laying in the back seats his hands and legs tied up. Abby was about to open the door when she felt the car tip a bit more she stood back before assigns the problem before trying again.

Abby managed to get the door open then she had to be careful now as the car was tipping even more. Mycroft looked into Abby eyes she moved forwarded slowly, the car tipped again and this time took Abby and Mycroft into the water.

Abby was shocked for a moment as the cold water washed over her she moved fast and pullled her uncle out of the sinking car pulling him up with her. Mycroft moved with her and helped her get him to the surface they both gasped for air as the broke through.

Xxx

Abby and Mycroft were both sitting in the back of an ambulance with blankets wrapped around them Abby hair was stuck to her face she watched the scene as people were wheeled away in body bags. Mycroft soon wrapped his arm around her bring her closer to him.

"Who have you found?" Mycroft asked gently.

"Molly, Lestrade and you" Abby replied before she starting having a coughing fit a paramedic handed her a tissue before he went to help someone else.

"Was there a note with you?" Abby asked. Abby then spotted something.

"No" Mycroft said.

Abby stood up before stumbling a bit she moved forwarded a bit Mycroft followed her she stopped at a post there was a rose tied up with a set a keys and a gun along with it. Mycroft watched as she took the keys and gun. Abby knew where she had to go where she had to save someone and it was the place she feared the most the place where he played with her.

"Abby you don't have to play this game alone" Mycroft said.

"I do, or this could happen" Abby said before another coughing fit started.

"At least get checked out first" Mycroft said.

"I have no time I need to get there I have two days left to find Sherlock and John and someone else he didn't give me there name" Abby coughed as she pulled her hands away she saw her hands covered in a crimson liquid "And I think it me"


End file.
